guardians_of_nightfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Lamp
Golden Lamp was a monk from the Haoguang Monastery who was killed by Che Yongtai's previous incarnation in 1860. Background Golden Lamp was a human born around 1823. When he was fourteen years old, he became a Buddhist monk in the Haoguang Monastery and practiced zen for twenty-three years. During his training in the monastery, Golden Lamp became extremely powerful and was revered as the "Strongest Monk" by many, and acquired the monastery's prized treasure, the Blazing Sun Vajra Beads. In the year 1860, Golden Lamp finished his training and infiltrated Demon Lord City under a disguise in an attempt to assassinate the weakened Demon Lord, only to be exposed and killed by him. His corpse was later fed to dogs according to the orders of the Demon Lord. Personality Having practiced Buddhism for most of his life, Golden Lamp values and treats all life with respect. This was shown when he saved Ye Yan from concussion after being thrown by the Demon Lord, and when he warned his surrounding captives to distance themselves from him when he used his Blazing Sun Vajra Beads. However, as a result of training in seclusion for a long time, Golden Lamp was oblivious to happenings in the world, causing him to greatly underestimate Che Yongtai's previous incarnation, which lead to his demise. Appearance Golden Lamp was a man with hazel eyes, a bushy black beard, and muscular physique. As a result of being a Buddhist monk, his hair was shaven, leaving him bald. He had two red urnas aligned vertically on his forehead, and red markings were tattooed across his body. He wore an orange kasaya robe over a brown shirt, and dark red pants. The shrunken Blazing Sun Vajra Beads were worn around his neck. While disguising himself with the Age Shifting Technique, Golden Lamp had a youthful appearance, did not have any facial hair, and was less muscular in appearance. Abilities and Powers Before even finishing his training, Golden Lamp was famed as the "Strongest Monk", hinting at his incredible power at a relatively young age. After acquiring the Blazing Sun Vajra Beads, his strength was further increased. The others prisoners within the Demon Lord City believed he would have became a powerful figure if he was born in a different era. Weapons * Blazing Sun Vajra Beads (金刚烈阳珠): Haoguang Monastery's prized treasure. Before being acquired by Golden Lamp, it was sealed away due to its world-destroying capabilities. The beads are capable of shrinking and enlarging themselves, as well as flying in the air. A simple touch from the beads was able to completely obliterate the upper bodies of the Demon Lord's guards who tried to intercept it. This was later crushed by Che Yongtai's previous incarnation's Earth Magic. Golden Lamp's techniques * '''Master Martial Artist: '''Having trained for twenty-three years in the Haoguang Monastery, Golden Lamp was an extremely accomplished martial artist. He displayed a technique similar to Tai Chi when saving Ye Yan from hitting himself against a stone pillar and set him on his feet. * Age Shifting Technique (驻颜术): A technique that allowed Golden Lamp to appear younger than eighteen years in order to hide his true appearance and age. This ability was able to fool normal eyes, but was ineffective against the Demon Lord's Magic Dispelling Eye. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased